1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tobacco analogue products and in particular to chewing tobacco and snuff analogue products manufactured from coffee, tea and related base materials, and methods of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of products for chewing and inhaling through the nostrils, chewing tobacco and snuff are very popular among consumers. They tend to satisfy oral cravings, which are a well-known psychological condition. Consequently, many consumers derive satisfaction and enjoyment from chewing tobacco, chewing gum, snuff, etc. Tobacco has been the traditional base material for chewing tobacco and snuff products.
Caffeinated products are also widely popular, and include coffee, tea, cola beverages and other consumables. Caffeine has also been included in formulations for chewing gum and other products. However, heretofore there has not been available tobacco-like products with the advantages and features of the present invention, including a method of manufacturing such products.